X, Y & Z
by FamiliarMaster
Summary: Hyoudou Issei is just a normal 1st year high school student who has just been rejected by a girl for the 50th time. Despite that, he is still have no qualms to pursue his dream to become the Harem King! But then he is tricked by another girl and then suddenly becomes a devil! Along with his new master and comrades, will he still achieve his goal? 1styear!Ise. Sorry if summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story. Just an idea that came into my mind. Will follow canon somewhat at the first few arcs but will completely diverge in the middle arcs. Hope you enjoy it.**

No flames please.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I wish this world would fucking burn."

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't live in this world that is just so cruel to me."

.

.

.

.

.

"This world needs to change."

.

.

.

.

.

"Is there anything to do here?! This world is just too… fragile."

.

.

.

.

.

"This world i just plain boring. Wish I could live in a new world where my fantasies are real..."

.

.

.

.

.

"A new world… just how good would it be for something like us?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Imagine Breaker is just a disappointment. We need something more. More!"

.

.

.

.

.

"World Rejecter."

* * *

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO PIECES~]

If one would hear something like that, one could assume that the person this particular clock is pertaining to would immediately wake up. That's how it is designed, after all.

However, the owner of the said clock didn't immediately woke up. Instead, he fell from his bed into the floor and had just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

Lately, I've been dreaming about weird voices and other things I couldn't quite remember. I remember having this kind of dreams when I was a child, but it stopped during my middle school days.

I wonder why they came back, though.

"Ise! Wake up or you'll be late for class!"

My mother's voice comes down from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I'll just fix my bed!"

After giving a reply like that, I stood up and started to fix my bed.

*Sigh*

Looks like my day is off to a bad start again. I can't help but feel down…

I put on a uniform while making a big sigh.

xxx-xxxxx-xxx

The private school Kuoh Academy.

This is the school I go to.

It was a co-ed school now, but it was an all-girls school a two years ago, so naturally there are more girls than boys here. The student council also has more girls than boys. This is the kind of a place where a boy cannot yet stand tall.

But still I decided to go here. Why is that? It's because I wanted to be surrounded by girls!

What's wrong with that? What's wrong with being a pervert?! I am just fulfilling my desires!

Because my desire is too strong, I even managed to pass the entrance exam which is really hard. As expected of one of the top high schools in Japan. My parents even cried when they found out that I passed the exams, while whispering something like 'our son will have a bright future now.' and 'I thought all this time that only perverted things ran through his head, I'm surprised that he also thinks about his future.'

Of course I am thinking of my future as the Harem King! And Kuoh Academy is my first place of conquest!

But life is harsher than I thought.

My plan when I entered is that I will make a girlfriend as soon as possible in this school full of girls. Then I will dump her for another girl and keep on doing so and by the time I graduated, the girls will engage in a battle royale with me as a prize!

But girls wouldn't take their time with me. They didn't even look at me!

But I still tried to get a girlfriend! I even remember the last time I asked out a girl.

 ***Flashback***

"W-Will you go out with me?!"

I'm really sure about this girl, Amano Yuuma-chan. She's the first girl that didn't look at me with disgust, and treated me like a person and not someone to be feared. Her cuteness, great body and her voice really healed me, she was like an angel! I just love her!

Unable to stand it any longer, I confessed my feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-kun. But I'm already going out with Rukawa-kun of the basketball team."

A beautiful girl with the voice of an angel said to me. I felt my heart clench with every word she said. Granted, I have heard this statement many times before, but this time, it really hurt because I really thought I had a chance with this girl.

"I-I see… thank you for your time, Amano-san."

"You're a really good guy Hyoudou-kun. I'm really sorry."

She bowed and then turned around to walk away. As for me, I still felt the shock her words left in me. Before my emotions started to well up, my bastard friends suddenly sprang out of nowhere, looking happy, as if they expected this kind of outcome. These bastards…

"Congratulations, Ise!" The guy with glasses said as he clutched his stomach in laughter.

"Gyahaha! It was like, your 50th rejection isn't it?!" The bald guy asked as he laughed so hard his eyes that were always closed had streams of tears flowing out, probably due to laughter.

"That's what you get, trying to get a girlfriend before us!" He continued as he popped a party popper.

"Considering Ise's streak of girl rejections, I'm not at all surprised by this outcome." The guy with glasses smirked as he blew a party blower. "But to think it reached into 50s… Your luck seemed to be none at all."

These bastards… have they come, knowing I would get rejected?! My tears suddenly flew out as I remembered all the girls I have tried to ask out in my lifetime. What is wrong with me to be even rejected by 50 girls? Is it the era I was born into?! Is the law?!

Shit! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Congratulations, Ise! I hope your streak continues!"

"Yeah! Keep it up Ise, 50 girls!"

"I bet _nobody_ will beat that record."

"All hail to the King!"

My vision suddenly darkened, and all I know that time is that I dished out pain.

 ***End Flashback***

I'm still hung up about Amano-san, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fulfill my dream if I just sit here in the classroom and do nothing about it.

"Yosh!" I suddenly shouted, feeling rejuvenated. "I'll do better next time! I'll become the Harem King!"

"EEEEKKKK!" A lot of girls around me suddenly shrieked and the teacher who is currently teaching widened his eyes in shock at my sudden outburst. A few guys laughed at my expense while the other girls in the class suddenly shook their heads as if they're in disapproval.

…

…It was then that I noticed we are actually in class right now.

The sensei suddenly turned blue in rage as he threw a chalk straight to my forehead. Ouch!

"Having good dreams? And you just decided to interrupt the class like that?! Out!"

I spent the rest of the class outside the room.

* * *

"Man that was hilarious!"

Matsuda clapped me in the back as soon as I entered the room.

"It was quite funny, I have to admit. And you feel better now, so that's all good."

Motohama gives a remark as he tries to act cool. Seriously, Motohama. No matter how much you act cool, we all know it won't have any effect on us.

"Shut up! I just got over Amano-san. It's understandable, really."

"If you say so." Motohama shrugged.

"So, if you're okay now, you could join us right?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Matsuda said as he made a circle with his index and thumb finger and looked through it.

Oh, is that what I think it is?!

"Yeah! Let me join in!"

"Ohohoho! I knew you would! So let's go, Motohama! To the secret path!"

Motohama immediately stood up as he led the way with an excited look plastered on his face, and so do we.

* * *

"How did you find this place, Motohama?!"

I whispered on my right side as I nervously stood on my ground. This place is… this is paradise! How did you even found the gateway to paradise, Motohama?! This is just… this is really unbelievable! If I could compare it to trading cards, the value of this place is SS+ Rank, no SSS Rank!

"That is a trade secret, Ise-kun. Ufufufufufu." He giggled creepily as the second year girls started to enter!

Oh! Oh! Oh! They started to strip! Those huge, bountiful breasts were slowly being unveiled before my eyes! I can't believe I'm seeing our senpai stripping before us! I really wanted to shout on how beautiful their bodies are, how those oppai of theirs are extremely appealing even if they're covered in bra! How soft they must be! Ahhh…! I really wanted to have a girlfriend so that I could find out more for myself!

Where am I? This is the second-year girls' locker room. Precisely, I'm on the steel locker that has a piece of paper on it which has "Don't Use!" on it. I'm enjoying the view that would certainly be part of the world's treasures! Oh, that girl has great legs! Thank you for letting me see your legs! That's I would really like to say, but can't! By the way, Matsuda and Motohama were in the lockers adjacent to mine. It also had the piece of paper with "Don't Use!" on it. It was really convenient of our numbers and the timing, like God has given us an opportunity to peep! Thank you God!

Hmm…? It was then that I noticed the two girls standing near the window near my seat. One of them had long crimson red hair and the other one had long, shiny black hair. They both wore lacy undergarments that almost didn't cover their important parts. I know them, they're Rias Gremory-senpai and Himejima Akeno-senpai! The two great ladies of Kuoh! Even though they were still second years, even the third years treat them as superior! I could totally understand! They both have superior looks and bodies that you couldn't help but feel inadequate! Shit! My nose has started to bleed from just seeing those huge breasts and wonderful legs! They even beat those gravure models from Matsuda's collection! I'm seeing a fine piece of art that is comparable to the works of Da Vinci and Michaelangelo! I really wanted to shout my thanks for all the deities of Earth for giving me a wonderful experience! I will definitely save this to my brain! Looks like I will busy for this week!

When I was busy saving the images in front of me to my brain, I didn't notice that I was pushing the door of the locker I was in rather forcefully. So when Rias-senpai started to unclasp her bra, I pushed the door hard in response to my excitement, the door to my locker immediately flew open!

Imagine my surprise when it opened, and all the shocked faces of my senpai bore all into me.

"Shit. Did I forget to lock the locker?"

...

...

"Ara ara." Himejima-senpai suddenly said, breaking the intense atmosphere. "So there was a fine gentleman here." Her face shows such serene grace, but the aura behind her is so intense that I might wet myself right now if I went any closer to her.

In accordance, the shocked faces of the senpai girls around me suddenly turned into one of a calm rage.

Even though being surrounded by not quite naked girls is one of my aspirations as the Harem King, being dead afterwards is not really ideal!

Despite that though, I still managed to save that image into my brain for later use!

Gulping, I still managed to say a few words before my imminent funeral. "I'm sorry?"

"Get him!"

"Make him feel our wrath!"

"Ara ara Rias, should I pursue him?"

"No."

"Die you foul beast!"

"Enemy of all women!"

I managed to get a head start running, as a horde of not-quite naked girls chased after me.

Is this the sight the Harem King sees every day? If it is, then I still have quite a long way to go.

The day ended from being bad to best to one of the worst days of my life. Still, I don't regret it one bit. I now have a lot of material for future use!

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I winced in pain as I nursed some of the bruises I got from the senpai I just peeped on earlier. Damn it, it's just not fair that I was the only one got beat up! I just wished I could turn back time and got Matsuda and Motohama got beat up too.

"Ouch! I swear I'll beat up Matsuda and Motohama for assigning me to such a locker. Out of all three, what are the chances I would get into the locker with the broken door?! I bet those two knew about it."

I swear I'll exact my revenge, but for now, I have to go home at post haste!

"Can't miss the latest episode of Pokemon. I wonder how Satoshi will fare against Carne-san now that he can access Satoshi-Gekkouga. Man, Pokemon is still such a good show after all these years... Hmm?"

It was sudden but I suddenly heard a voice. I couldn't quite place what it is, but I'm sure I've heard it... or is it just my imagination?

"Are you Ise-kun?" A sweet, angelic voice penetrates my ears and went straight to my brain. I looked around and saw a very pretty nee-san with long black hair, wore snake-like earrings on her ears, and wore our school uniform which emphasized her large breasts. I gulped as I saw her blushing and fidgeting before me. Cute! Too cute!

"Oh... how longed I've yearned for you... please..."

My body went rigid as I tried to understand what she had said.

"Please... have your way with me."

When I've heard those words, I've abandoned all reasoning.

"Gufufufu... Is it time?!Is it the time I will graduate from being a virgin?! I don't care who it is! Gahahaha! Here I come, nee-san!"

"Ufufufu... try to catch me Ise-kun~"

Just like that I've followed the pretty nee-san to wherever she wanted to go. Zehahaha! After this wild goose chase, I'll finally graduate from being a virgin! Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'm going on ahead to the adult world!

It was then that I found myself in an abandoned building. I looked around and all I saw are broken walls, the pieces of the said walls scattered throughout the place, the pillars of the place are cracked and can barely hold this place, and the windows of this placed are shattered.

It looked like this place has just been recently demolished, though why the place is still standing, I don't know.

"Ise-kun?"

On the north-eastern corner of the place, I saw the pretty nee-san who I met earlier.

"Let's do it here."

My nose started to bleed as I mentally prepared myself for the coming battle. My breath still smells good, right? I didn't relieve myself for the past few days, so I have enough stamina to see this through, depending on the rounds. My hands are shaking as I gulped in anticipation.

She then stripped off her clothes, leaving her with the lacy black bra. Damn! She had a great pair of oppai, probably bigger than Akeno-senpai's, which is the biggest pair I have seen!

"Come here, Ise-kun~ don't be shy and help me strip."

Gah! I couldn't control myself anymore when she said those words. I immediately ran up to her and held her skirt to start stripping her.

"Please be gentle~"

Tears started to fall when I heard those words. All these years, I am finally able to graduate from being a virgin to the adult world. After I have experienced jealousy from those guys who had their experience before me, I'm finally going to do it... I'm going to be-

"Fool."

"Gah!"

It was then that I noticed that she stabbed me through the stomach with her suddenly drill-like arm.

"W-What is t-this?!" I still managed to say as she suddenly twisted her arm in my stomach. I-It hurts dammit!

"Ufufufu, were you expecting something else? Sorry, but you're just food to me, nothing more and nothing less." She then put on a thinking pose as she licked her other arm's index finger. "I love playing with food though."

Her aura suddenly changed as I was put through the worst killing intent I have ever experienced. I feel terror throughout my body, the image of predator running through my mind and I see death looming before me.

Without warning, she suddenly kicked me with force like I was being kicked at supersonic speeds.

"Guha!"

I then found myself slammed into a wall by her kick. Although wincing, I still managed to open my eyes as she licked the blood on the arm she used to stab me.

"Oh, how delicious~" She exclaimed in ecstasy as she licked off the blood on her arm more. "You're quite the specimen, Ise-kun. I've never had food as delicious as you for a long, long time." She grinned maniacally as prepared to stab me more with her drill-like arms.

"Any last request?"

Let me go! Is what I wanted to say, but I can barely move and I doubt she would do it anyway. Truth to be told, I can barely move arms and legs as the blood dripping from my stomach continues to flow harder. I can even barely see! Is this really the end for me? What would Matsuda and Motohama say? Would they even cry in my funeral? Ha! I doubt it. I can't even make my parents more proud of me, like they ever were in the first place. Rather, I doubt they will be happy if they ever found my secret porn collection at my cabinet.

Shit. I can't even feel anything anymore and all I could think about is porn? I looked at my would-be eater. Granted, she's evil and wanted to eat me, but she had a great pair of oppai. That lacy underwear looked pretty great too.

Gah! Even in the brink of death, all I could think about is a girl's body. Grandfather in heaven, looks like I would be joining you quite soon. Too bad, I didn't have any experience with a girl though.

"P-Please b-be g-g-gent-tle." I barely managed to say as she smirked greedily.

She rushed into me in supersonic speeds as she pierced my arms with her arms. She opened her mouth wide and I could see her razor-sharp teeth that would certainly tear my flesh into bits.

So... this is it...

I don't have many regrets in life. Though, I kinda wish that I could have sex with a girl at least once.

"Leave him alone!" A voice penetrates my dim surroundings as I turned my head around to look at where the voice is coming from. I couldn't place how many they are or even what they are, but all I could see is that the leader of the group had long, crimson hair.

It was the last thing I saw before I was claimed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm off then!"

I yawn as I leave the house.

It was 3 days after my near death experience with that girl who I dubbed as the she-devil.

I thought I was really done for that time, but imagine my surprise when I found myself in my bed, still alive. At first I thought it was all a dream, but when I checked my body, I had a circle-shaped scar on my stomach. It was then that I found out that it was not a dream at all, and I was nearly killed.

But, who just rescued me? I doubt it was just anyone who could defeat the she-devil…

Though, I kind of noticed that after that incident, my body suddenly got weaker in the sun. It was really weird as I felt that the sunlight is piercing my skin and I really can't stand that feeling.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something within my body that rises up and makes my tension go high.

Usually, I could only stay up until 11pm and I consider it a miracle if I could stay up until 1. But now, I could easily stay up until 3 – 4am. I neither play any online games nor watches a lot of night shows so it's really weird that I could stay up like that.

Another thing I noticed is that I become stronger at night. My walking pace increased, and my heart flutters with joy when I whenever I went to the dark corners of the street.

I dashed out on a whim and I found out that I ran in incredible speeds. Easily put, if I joined the track team, I will become the ace runner. That's how fast I can go in the night. I ran further along the way and to my surprise, I didn't ran out of stamina where usually my stamina is usually depleted by that time.

I tried doing the same thing during the day, and to my dismay, I failed epically. My running speed is normal and I ran out of stamina at my expected time. There really is a huge-difference with my day and night-selves.

I become weird at night.

Is this some sort of a coping mechanism?! Is this the effect my body has gone through when I was nearly dying?! Did I really don't want to sleep that much? Did I really don't want to dream about voices or the time I was nearly-killed?!

Ughhhh… Like I thought, I become weak during the day.

No matter how much I thought about it, there is something going on in my body, and I intend to find it out.

With having these thoughts at my head, I ventured on to my school.

* * *

Classes come and go, and before I knew it, the classes just ended and it's time for club activities. Fortunately, I am a member of the 'Going Home' Club and as such, do not need to stay at school for so long. I needed the rest anyway.

"Yo, what's up Ise?"

"You do not seem well. I thought that you have moved on from Amano-san."

My two friends suddenly crept up behind me. I debated to myself on whether or not I should tell them what is happening on my body or not when Matsuda suddenly rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, whatever is happening to you these days, there is nothing that a good porn can't fix."

"That's an excellent idea, Matsuda-kun. You guys come over to my place later. We will watch my secret collection together."

Matsuda suddenly frowned as he glared at Motohama.

"Could we please not watch your secret collection? I doubt I'll be aroused by your little sister fetish."

Motohama looked at Matsuda incredulously.

"What did you say?! Little sisters are the absolute best! You only say that because you don't have a little sister who takes care of you, feeds you, prepares your bath, and loves you just the way you are! Little sisters are the best, and you won't need anything else!"

"Argh! It's true that I don't have a little sister, but I am targeting a much broader audience that you siscons won't understand! Girls with big breasts are for mature gentlemen with good taste! Little sisters with flat breasts are just stupid and immature!"

"Now, that's a statement I will fully reject Matsuda-kun. How you like those cow-like udders, I don't understand, but I still respect your decision. But slandering little sisters like that, that's just unforgivable. Little sisters are full of love and affection for you and every action they take is really cute! Ahh... I just wanted to be surrounded by their cuteness everyday... and Maika-chan's chest is still growing! What will happen to you if you happen to have a little sister with big breasts, Matsuda-kun?! Are you still against the little sisters?!"

"You have a good point there, Motohama-kun. But that's just a hypothetical scenario. After all, little sister archetypes all have small breasts! Even if my range of acceptance could extend to that of little sisters, I will still be on the side of big-breasted onee-san! After all, she could fulfill more of my fetishes, either it's her tits or her attitude. Maybe even a combination of both! Little sister archetypes that you like just doesn't fulfill more of my fetishes, in short, they come up short!"

"What a stupid statement you have come up there Matsuda-kun. You ran out of phrases of comparison, I always knew you're not brilliant. But not choosing little sisters? That's just plain stupid."

"You take that back!"

The idiots in front of me were arguing about something stupid that it makes me want to roll. Normally, I would say 'Okay then, today we won't hold back! We'll get some drinks and chips while watching porno DVDs!' but I was not having a good day, not since I was nearly killed 3 days ago…

"Let's ask Ise on what he thinks."

"It's no use talking with Ise, Matsuda-kun. Remember, he's the manifestation of all sexual desires in the world. He's an unforgiving person who will target both little sisters and onee-samas, without regards to taste. He's a sexual beast."

Oy! That was uncalled for! Besides I love breasts! I definitely will go to the onee-san's side!

Is what I wanted to say, but saying it out loud will hurt my chances with girls and more importantly sex, if that got out. I'm not stupid enough to blurt it out loud.

"Ha! You hear that?! Ise is definitely on my side! Your little sister fetish can go rot in hell!"

...

...

It took me a moment before realizing what Matsuda said.

"I said it out loud, didn't I?"

Great, I can see the girls around us scurrying further away from us. My chances of getting a girl just got down lower. Maybe in the negatives now. Stupid me.

As Matsuda and Motohama continued to argue, a flash of crimson color suddenly got my attention.

A brilliant, beautiful crimson color-

From where we are, the school garden could be seen fully. It was then that I saw her again.

The beautiful girl with long, brilliant crimson hair. Her beauty is said to be out of this world. Her slim proportions weren't the shape of a Japanese girl. One of two great ladies of Kuoh Academy. Despite being a second year, she's already the president of the Occult Research Club.

Rias Gremory.

I've heard that she was here because of her father's work, and that she came from Northern Europe.

When I took notice of my surroundings, Matsuda, Motohama and everyone else were looking at her.

It happens all the time when she passes by. Others stopped walking, others stopped talking, and others stopped what they are doing just to get a glimpse of her.

It was unreal, and yet appropriate.

Beautiful. That's the only word that could describe her.

Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I was fascinated by her beauty, aura and noble ways. So fascinated in fact, that I get excited every time I see her.

But the way I see her suddenly changed.

I noticed that it started the day after I nearly got killed. I started to feel a little scared every time I see her, feeling something like fear from the bottom of my heart.

Just what is this feeling?

As I was contemplating these thoughts, her clear blue eyes suddenly moved and landed on me.

-!

I suddenly got stiff, and suddenly got the urge to bow before her. Like a servant bowing before his master, like a knight bowing before his king. It's the feeling you get when someone more superior to you is standing in front of you.

Is- Is she looking at me?!

But how could that be?! I do not have any connection to her, not that I do not want to, but-

I suddenly remembered something from the many dreams I have regarding the nearly killing of me.

I always see a long, crimson color at the end of it.

Could that be related to her? Could she be the one that have saved me?

It can't be…

As I tried to make sense of what I just thought, she is already gone.\

* * *

"Did I lose them?" I said to nobody in particular as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my handkerchief. Even though I have this weird condition during night time, evading that many people all at once is still hard work, especially if it involves a notorious gang that has spread its influence throughout the city.

"There he is!" A deep, masculine voice reaches out to my ears. Just hearing that voice sends shivers down my spine. A few seconds later, 15-20 guys were already behind me.

"Wooooiiii! Come back here, you master runner!"

"Like hell!" I countered as I ran for my dear life.

Shit! Why did this happen?! It all started with me ordering a hotdog sandwich on the store near the school since I was feeling down. It was then that I noticed a middle school girl being surrounded by 3 guys. When I saw that, I approached the guys that were clearly harassing the girl like the good guy that I am. I was suddenly on the middle of telling them off, when a bunch of guys, like 8 -9 dudes suddenly got out of the restroom. And they looked pissed.

"I always thought only girls would go the bathroom together, not a bunch of dudes!"

"Are you calling us gay?! We're not gay dammit!"

"How can you still follow me?! You were supposed to drop out a long time ago!"

"We ain't givin' up so easily, master runner!"

"Don't call me master runner! I didn't get to eat my sandwich because of you guys! Uoooohhhh!"

"Ain't our fault if you dine and dash, you master runner!"

"It's not dine and dash if I already paid for it! It sucks! It really sucks dammit!" I wailed to the heavens as I continued to run for my dear life.

The chase continued for a half an hour throughout the city until the guys that were chasing me didn't follow me anymore.

"Haa… haaa…." I rested for a few minutes to catch my breath and start to make my home. I looked at my phone and saw that the time was now 9:36 pm. I looked around me and I saw a church which was nearby, meaning I'm in a good distance away from home.

Looks like I have to face my parent's wrath on my way home. Such misfortune.

I sighed as I tried to think of something that could pass me from being sermoned when I get home.

"Oh… if it isn't a Devil-kun! Welcome to our humble church~"

Maybe I could say I studied at Motohama's house? Hmmm… maybe not. My parents know that all we do in Motohama's house is watch porn. Same goes for Matsuda's home even.

"Ara? Is this devil-kun ignoring me?"

So… a group project then? Yeah, it could be good. But what kind of project? And where did I stay? Maybe I could say I just stayed over at a new friend's house. Yeah that would be nice if they buy it.

"Don't ignore me, you shitty devil!"

"G-Gah!" I barely manage to say as the wind on my stomach vanished as a sharp punch suddenly connected to my abdomen. I clutched my stomach as I was floored down to the ground. Just what happened?!

"Ara, its better this way, isn't it? Got your attention now?" I raised my head a little and I saw a young, handsome priest who is smirking as he wiggled his right hand in amusement.

"So, once again." He coughed a little as he cleared his voice. "Welcome to our humble church, you shitty devil-kun~"

D-Devil?! Just what is this priest saying?!

"I can see that you're confused." The priests nods in amusement as he walks around me. "That's alright. That's alright. Living with humans can cause you a crisis identity, eh?"

"I don't understand what are you saying, you damned priest!"

"Ararararara, could it be that you're new?! Oh, this is rich!" He cackled loudly as he reached out something from his back pocket. "Let me tell you something, you shitty devil-kun. You see, I'm not just a priest. I'm an exorcist. So I know a devil when I see one. Aaaaaaaannnnnddd, you are certainly one, devil-kun~"

So, what he is saying is true?! I'm a devil?! If that is the case, how?! When?! Where?! Why?! How did I lose my humanity?! I don't remember! I can't remember! Is this why I really feel weird at night?! Shit!

"You reeeaaaaalllyyyyy didn't know anything!" He laughed without restraint now. "So, just look at it this way. I'm an exorcist." He pointed at himself. "And you're a devil-kun." He pointed at me. "And my job as an exorcist is kill devils. Simple, isn't it?"

Every word he said has sank in deeper in me. So, he's an exorcist? His job is to kill devils… so if he says that he kills devils and I'm a supposed devil…

"You're going to kill me."

"Exactamundo!" He clapped as he pulled out a freaking lightsaber from his pocket. "You know, I'll give you full points if this were a quiz, but I'm not that feeling generous, nor I am a teacher. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right?!"

I need to get out of here right now! This psycho priest is going to kill me!

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill me that easily!"

"Oh, trying to fight back?" He sneered as he pulled ANOTHER lightsaber. "I like it better that way. The hunt is much better if the prey thinks he has a chance, right?! I'll even give you a 10-second head start! Aren't I a good priest? So run, devil-kun! Hyahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kuh, this insane priest. Though, he has a point. I'd better start running now if I have a chance to survive!

I sped out of the place with my full speed, going away as far as possible away from that priest. So I ran and ran without thinking, trying to escape the madman that I'm sure that is looking for me right now.

Minutes had passed and I found myself in the park where I confessed to Amano-san. Did I get here by accident, by luck or by instinct?

"So here you are, devil-kun!" A familiar voice echoes throughout the park as I felt my heart slumped down. I immediately turned around and saw the psycho priest as he waves his lightswords around. This is bad! How did he even manage to follow me here? Is he even human?!

"Tut,tut,tut. You're really slooooooooooooooooow devil-kun~" He gloated. "You aren't a knight for sure. Maybe you're a rook? Or a bishop?"

This is really bad! His killer instinct swept through me as I took a step back unconsciously. My hands are shaking and my mind suddenly went blank as fear rose in me. Will I die here? The same thoughts that I once felt when facing the she-devil once again came rushing through me.

Kuh…! Is this fate playing on me?! Am I fated to die that day, and its doing everything it can to correct it?!

"But you don't look special at all~" He cackled as he slowly approached me. "Ah, could it be that you're a pawn?! Heeeheeeeheeeeheeee. It's only fitting for someone as worthless as you to become a pawn!"

His killing intent became more intense as he took another step towards me. I, on the other hand, froze in my place. Dammit…! Why couldn't I do anything?! It's the same as before! Am I powerless before these guys?! Will I let myself become a toy to be played at their whims?!

"I won't accept it!"

He suddenly became bewildered all of a sudden.

"What are you shouting now, you shitty devil-kun?"

"I won't become your plaything!" I've had it! I've had enough! I won't become someone else's toy anymore! "If I'm going to die anyway, I'll go down fighting!"

"So you had some fighting spirit in you, devil-kun! Very well then!"

He then suddenly vanished in front of me.

"What?! Where is he- Guha!"

Blood came out of my mouth that was followed by intense pain.

It burns! It really burns! My stomach is on fire! Just what happened?! I looked down and saw a lightsword piercing through it. I raised my head a little higher and saw the psycho priest grinning madly.

Dammit…! Did he move so fast that I couldn't follow it?

I fell down on my knees in intense pain.

"Guuu…. Kuuuuuhhhhh…."

I couldn't even speak due to the intense pain and the feeling of being burnt from the inside. It hurts! It so much that I could pass out any minute now!

Sounds of footsteps were closing on me. I looked up and saw the psycho priest as he raised a lightsword, intending to plunge it unto me.

"You can't move can yoooouuuuuuuuu?! Light is poisonous for beings like you! So, devil-kun, I'm going to kill you now. Is it okay? Of course it is! I'm an exorcist after all, hyahahahahaha!"

Is he going to finish me off?! No, I can't die here! Not like this… Not like this!

As the sword slowly descends, something came over me. It is a feeling of something new, yet familiar. It was overriding my instincts, like it was controlling me. Just what is this?! Is this the feeling when someone is about to die?! I didn't feel anything like this before!

 _Raise your right hand…_

I could hear its voice from deep inside me…

 _Raise your right hand…_

I just… have to raise it right?!

I slowly raised my right hand, and to the psycho priest's surprise, I managed to grab into the blade his sword.

Kuh…! It's hot! It's extremely hot! There are now burn marks on my hand where I touched the blade of the light sword.

 _Will it. Will it to disappear._

Will it to disappear… What should I make disappear?

 _Think, make it disappear._

It was then that I understood.

"DISAPPEAR! BLADE OF LIGHT!" I shouted in desperation as I clenched my right hand. The psycho priest looked shocked for a moment, before it returned to its usual sneer.

"Shut up, you shitty devil-kun! Now die- Hawa?!"

He suddenly stopped as he looked at me in bewilderment. I could actually understand how he suddenly acted like that.

It was because the blade of his sword has just disappeared.

To be more accurate, it was like his blade has just been erased.

"W-What just happened?! Did you do it, you shitty devil-kun?" He sneered at me as he pulled out another one of those light swords. "I have a lot of spares, devil-kun, Kukuku…"

He raised his new sword. Now that I know what to do, I tried to erase the blade in my stomach, but the blade melted into my body and the pain is increased to the point I couldn't move a single part of my body.

"Kukuku… Light is poison to your kind, I said that before didn't I? It looks like it has taken effect, and you can't move your body because of the light circulating in your system!"

Kuh…! If I got hit by another one of those, I'm going to die for sure!

"Soooo…. How does you Japanese say it again? Sayonara? Yeah, it is. So Sayonara, devil-kun!" And with that he went in for the kill.

However, it didn't reach me.

HYUN!

The wind blew past me, and an explosion materialized on the priest's hand. Due to it, he dropped the sword as he screamed in pain.

"GUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! W-What is this?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Don't you dare touch him." A woman then walks past by me.

Crimson hair. Like the one in my dreams. Could it be?

"Kuhuhuhu… Crimson hair, a trademark of the house of Gremory… so you're the devil-ojouchan who rules this place." The priest sneered at the woman with the crimson hair.

"How do you do, Mr. Former Exorcist. My name is Rias Gremory. If you touch even one speck of this boy, I will not hold back, even if you are a human."

So it's Rias Gremory. The second year senpai in our school. What is she doing here? Is she the one who had saved me?

"Isn't this a great opportunity for me?! If I kill one of the nobility of the devil world, then surely my position in the Grigori will be higher?"

"I seriously doubt that. Not will Azazel in charge."

"Kukuku… I'm not talking about Azazel you dumb bitch!"

"Hooohhh… so pray tell, who are you talking about?"

"Not your business devil-ojouchan." He then quickly put away his swords. "As much as it hurts me, I am in no position to play with you guys any longer." He then looked at me. "I looked forward to playing with you again, devil-kun~" He then turned towards Gremory-senpai. "My name is Freed Selzan. Remember my name…"

As soon as he said that, a gust of wind blew around him for a second, and he was gone.

So is it safe now…?

Did I survive once more?

I felt a bit relieved, but my eyes got blurry and my consciousness started to fade away. This is bad, isn't it?

With the last ounce of my strength, I looked at the girl with the long crimson hair, Rias Gremory.

"Ara, are you about to faint? It can't be helped then."

It was those exact words I heard before I was claimed by the darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Chapter 3. Please read and review ~**

 **I don't own anything from Highschool DxD**

* * *

Chapter 3

[IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!]

When I woke up, it was already morning.

What is the meaning of this?! Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream, right? Even though, everything looks real to me…

But I'm right here, sleeping on my bed, and woke up to an alarm clock with the yandere voice. Everything points out to me dreaming.

This time though, I wasn't being skewered by a she-devil who wants to eat me, I was being stabbed to death by a psychotic priest who calls me a devil of all things…

I shook my head.

Why am I always seeing those kinds of things?!

If I remember correctly, I was being chased around the town by a bunch of gangsters that made me leave my food that I had already bought, and after some time, I stopped by near the church and the psycho priest came by to greet me and by some shitty logic, wants to kill me-.

Then I realized the situation I was in.

-I was naked.

I don't even have anything on me, not even my underwear!

What the hell is this?! I don't even remember going home at all! Did I have a memory gap or something? I'm too young for that!

I don't even have a habit of sleeping naked either! What is just happening to me?

"Ise, wake up or you'll be late!"

My mother's voice came from downstairs, just like every morning.

"I know, I'm coming down already!"

Kuh… it's no use thinking about what just happened right now. I should just go ahead and take a shower briefly. No risk on getting my mother breathing down on my neck this early in the morning, especially since I don't even remember coming home last night.

…

Come to think of it, Mom may know something about it. I don't have a key on me, and I doubt that I could even sleep on the house if she or father, if he's at home, opened the door for me. Maybe I should ask her about it later.

* * *

"Hey kaa-san." I called mom, not even sure how to bring this up without potentially getting her suspicious. "How did I… ah… get home last night? I didn't quite… um… remember? Ehehehehe." I smiled goofily as I scratched the back of my head.

Mom suddenly stopped eating as she looked hard at me.

Shit. So something did happen after all?

"Last night?" She then put on a thinking pose as she started to speak. "I remember opening the door early in the morning because somebody brought you back home, fast asleep!" She put on a glare that struck fear deep down in my heart. "What an unsightful thing you have done, being brought home by a girl!"

Eh? I was brought home by a girl?

"Yes!" My mother said heatedly as she slammed the table with her hands. "She said that you fell asleep during your club activities at night and she made the effort of dragging down your worthless body all the way from the park in the center of the town! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

What? Club Activities? Me? But I didn't join any clubs!

"I was surprised myself, you being a member of the- what's the club name again?" My mother pondered before her eyes widened as if she remembered something. "Ah yes, the Occult Research Club. I didn't know you were interested in the occult, but if you are into it, then I will not stop you." She nodded happily, as my eyes widened at the name.

Of all the clubs, the Occult Research Club? The club with Rias Gremory-senpai and Himejima Akeno-senpai? The extremely popular club that is composed of some of the most popular students of the academy? The club that many students tried to join and failed because they have extreme filtering exam? That Occult Research Club?!

And my mom said I was a member? Is this a dream?! Or is it some kind of a prank?!

"The beautiful redheaded girl, who had said was your club president, told me that you have your first occult investigation happened at that church and you fell asleep in the middle of it. " She shook her head. "Quite a shame, even for a pervert like you, falling asleep in the presence of a beautiful girl like that."

Keh, even my mother calls me a pervert. Is there no deeper shame than this? And the redheaded girl mother spoke of… there's only one redheaded girl in the academy, Gremory-senpai. I know for a fact that mother didn't know about Gremory-senpai either. Could she be telling the truth? Did Gremory-senpai really brought me home?

Shit! I showed a pathetic side of me to Gremory-senpai! What does she think of me now?!

"Come to think of it," She then wondered with a frown on her face. "She brought you up to your room and didn't come down for quite some time. I've heard a lot of grunting and moaning while she was there, though."

My nose suddenly spurted a nosebleed as my eyes widened at the implications.

Shit. Did we really do it?! Did I skip the 'in a relationship' phase and went directly for the home run?! Remember the valuable memories, me! Shit! Why can't I remember?! Do people lose their virginity like this?! Or I was just pathetic that I didn't even remember the possibly best night of my life?!

"Wipe your nose, Ise." My mother suddenly scolds me as she hands me a tissue. "And please do go to your school now. You'll be late in 10 minutes."

Ah. Shit.

* * *

"Unnnnggghhhhhhhh…" I groaned in my seat as I wiped off the sweat of my face.

I still can't stand the sunlight, and having to run all the way to the academy didn't help matters at all. I rested for a few seconds before Matsuda and Motohama approached me.

"Yo Ise." Matsuda greeted as he slapped me at the back. "You looked like you just ran a marathon or something."

"It's because I did." I replied, shoving his hand off. "Can't risk sensei getting mad at me again."

"I suppose you're right." Motohama said as he touched his glasses like some sort of a detective. "Sensei said the other day that one more late record for this month and you're going to be toast."

I shivered involuntarily at the word "toast". Lots of unpleasant memories flooded into my brain before I shook my head.

"Never, ever again."

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed as he hugged himself, shivering. "I still remember that time when sensei said we're toast. She came to our detention room while she held a spoon and a mouse…"

I paled at that. Who would've forgotten that? It's still the most horrifying thing I've ever seen, and I'm counting my recent experiences.

Glancing at Motohama though, he seemed to drool as a happy smile draped across his face.

"Oh yeah." I said as Matsuda wore a face of disgust. "I forgot Motohama's also a lolicon of the highest order."

Aside from being an ultimate siscon, Motohama is also a bonafide lolicon. He can't keep his excitement around the girls around our age who still had those loli-like bodies.

"Girls with loli bodies are the real treasures!"

He once shouted that in the middle of a class while he and Matsuda are arguing about something.

Yeah, but it's really sad that I am not that much better than him in that regard.

But why is Motohama is grinning like an idiot is because of the person who is about to arrive at any moment now.

The door suddenly opened, and a small girl entered the room.

The girl in question had shoulder-length pink hair, wearing cute clothes that suit a child her size and have a cute face that wouldn't look out of place in a child's. In fact, at the first glance she really looked like a child.

"Ah, Hyoudou-chan~" She called me as she displayed a smile that took down many members of our class including both Matsuda and Motohama. "I'm really glad that you're not late today. I hate doing those kind of 'punishments' to you, but they're school rules, so I really have to…"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I said as I shivered once more. I know school rules say that the teacher has to um… 'reprimand' the student in case of too much late records but, your 'punishments' really are something to avoid, you know?

But I have to admit, I really got scared of being late though.

"Gah!" Matsuda said as he wiped his forehead of sweat. "I may not be a lolicon, but Komoe-sensei is cute! Reaaaaalllll cute~!"

Too true, my friend! Komoe-sensei is really cuuuute! I can only imagine what lolicons like Motohama is thinking right now.

Oh yeah, the small girl who is now standing in front of us is our homeroom teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe-sensei. She is regarded as one of Kuoh Academy's best, teaches chemistry, a specialist on social, environmental, behavioral and communicational psychology, and knowledgeable in many branches of sciences.

Also worth noting, that despite her looks, she is old enough to drink, smoke and drive a car. I remember that time when Komoe-sensei took me for a ride to school because I was really running late and she happened to pass by me.

Her style of driving makes me not want to take a ride with her anymore though.

"Before I check your attendance, sensei tells you guys to pass your assignments~"

I went blank for a few seconds before realization dawned on my face,

"Assignment?" I repeated meekly.

"Yeah." Motohama, who is also my seatmate, said to me. "Did you forgot? It was a chemistry assignment involving chemical compounds that was due today." He gave me a sharp look that sends chills down my spine, not that I would admit it to him though. "Don't tell me, you forgot?"

"Well…." I scratched the back of my head. "Damn it, I only remembered it now! Motohama let me copy yours!"

Shit! With all of the strange dreams and things happening to me these past few days, the thought of homework flew out of my mind!

It was then that the whole class turned towards me, with wide eyes no less.

"What? Hyoudou forgot to bring his assignment?"

"Eh? Hyoudou, did you really forgot your homework?"

After some mutterings, the whole class then cheered for joy.

"Yeah! Banzai! Sensei's eyes will only focus on Hyoudou and his misfortune! Our damages will be reduced to minimal, Banzai!"

Uuu…. Who do they think I am?! A sacrificial lamb?! Why are they happy that they're going to sacrifice me to sensei?! Don't tell me…?

"You guys…! You forgot your homework too?! Komoe-sensei will cry!"

And sure enough, Komoe-sensei looked like a child that had just found out the truth about Santa Claus. No, it's more than that. She probably went through a shock.

After a few minutes of silence, Komoe-sensei tearfully raises her hand.

"S-Sensei is very upset that you guys forgot to do it." She said as she wiped a tear off her eye. "Sensei didn't realize that my homework is too hard for you guys. Sensei will try her very best to become a better teacher."

Just by looking at the sobbing teacher in front of me, my heart is instantly filled with guilt.

How could I do this?!

How could I hurt sensei so much? Next time, I won't let other things distract me, I'll always fulfil my obligations to sensei because it really hurts to see sensei cry!

That's why I swore to myself.

"It's not your fault sensei."

"Komoe-sensei is the best teacher we have!"

Looks like my classmates has reached the same conclusion too.

"If anything, it's Hyoudou's fault in the first place."

Yeah, really, all of this wouldn't have to happen because of me- Wait. What?!

"This is all Hyoudou's fault!"

"If Hyoudou didn't forgot his homework then all of this would've been avoided!"

"Yeah!"

"Punish Hyoudou for making sensei cry!"

"Finish him!"

"Finish him!"

"Finish him!"

My jaw dropped as the scenario around me suddenly screamed for my execution. H-How did it turn out like this?! I couldn't even give a correct reaction because of my shock!

"Y-You guys stop that!" Sensei timidly scolds the class. "It's not Hyoudou-chan's fault!"

S-Sensei! My heart fluttered at my cute sensei defending me. Sniff! Sensei, you are my only ally in this cruel world called the classroom!

"S-Sensei will give you all an extension so please leave Hyoudou-chan alone!"

Sensei probably said the magic words as the whole class suddenly behaves and the order returned.

However, I could feel someone gazing at me with full-fledged killing intent.

I turned sideward and sure enough, I could see Motohama giving me the evil eye.

"Damn you, Ise." He growled quietly, as sensei is preparing her lessons. "I wanted to be protected by Komoe-sensei, too!"

it all happened just by chance! It's not my fault that our class, including you, turned unto me!

That's what I wanted to say, but I knew that Motohama wouldn't listen to a single word of it.

I just made a sigh and looked out from the windows.

By the way, I'm seating on the last row just beside the windows. So it's easy to see what's happening on the outside from my position. And today, I'm using that priviledge to see the 2nd year senpais who were having their PE class right now.

My eyes roamed around the girls, who wore their PE shirt and bloomers.

Whoever assigned those bloomers for uniforms should be praised! The legs of these girls were very beautiful! The form of those legs reminds me of those finely honed statues of the godesses! Beautiful, like an art form! Thank you for the nice legs!

Uwoh! They seemed to be doing some dashes! This is perfect! I could freely observe their oppai bouncing as they run! Oh, they seemed to be starting, and the first pair to run is a crimson-haired girl and a black-haired girl who tied her to a ponytail.

Wait... Isn't that Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai?! So is this their class?! Is it a coincidence that I always ran into them? Or is it just destiny repaying me for all of the misfortunes in my life? Either way, the oppurtunity to see Rias-senpai and Akeno senpai's oppai bouncing is a reward in itself! Cheers for PE!

"Komoe-sensei!" I heard Motohama's voice. "Ise is looking at the girls who are doing PE by the window."

When I heard Motohama said that, I immediately turned around. Shit! Did I enjoy the view too much? I forgot that I was still in class, dammit! Damn you Motohama for turning me in!

"..."

I looked at the front to see Komoe-sensei's reaction. Sensei looked really shocked, and tried her best not to cry in front of us.

"..."

In addition, I felt a number of piercing gazes being sent towards my way. Each and every one of those glares pierced my sould and smashed it into pieces.

Kuh... Looks like I found myself in an unfavorable situation.

* * *

I made a deep breath as I try to weigh out my decision.

Should I even go or not?

The final class has just ended and waved goodbye to both Matsuda and Motohama, reasoning to them that I had something to do. They're planning an afternoon 'gentleman's time' in Matsuda's house and invited me over. I would've like to go though, its been a while since I watched a good porn, but my mind that time is determined to find out why Rias-senpai came into our home, bringing me, and then did... something.

I then imagined a naked Rias-senpai straddling me when I was outcold.

" _Ise." She moaned as her breath began to get ragged. "I've longed for you ever since we met in the locker room days ago. I can't stop thinking about you! My body begins to feel hot whenever I remember your face..."_

I then shook my head. There's no way it could happen, right?! Right?!

It was then that some high-pitched cheering reached my ears, knocking me out of my fantasy.

"Eh? Eh?!"

The screams got louder and louder, and when I saw a crowd of girls looked at one direction, I understood immediately.

A damn handsome is coming this way!

Shit! I'll never forgive those handsome guys who are monopolizing the female population! Shit, I've even heard that one of those guys are players! Shit! Why it couldn't be me?!

I narrowed my eyes as the crowed of girls and their screaming got louder. Then I saw who is in the middle of the pack. A handsome, blond guy with a sharp eyes, who always do things in a gentlemanly manner, and is dubbed 'Kuoh Academy's prince'.

Kiba Yuuto, a 1st-year student like me.

The only good thing I could say about this guy is that he is not a player and not particularly interested in the girls around him. How could you not? If you've got Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai as clubmates, you couldn't ask for any better!

Oh yeah, this guy is also a part of the elite Occult Research Club, the place I was deciding earlier whether I would go to or not.

But still, even though he isn't exactly going all out to gain the girl's attention, this guy is still a damn handsome! He's still one of the reasons I was being ignored by the girls around me!

My glare became more hateful when the girls around him started to scream louder as he smiled.

Shit! I want girls to scream for me too! I want to be popular with girls too!

My heart is crying right now because of this injustice! If there is a God, why he didn't give me handsome looks that would make every girl fall in love with me at first sight?! Ouch! Why did my head suddenly hurt all of a sudden?!

"Are you by any chance, Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

My glare stopped as he asked me that question. Why would he ask for my name? Are there reasons for him to ask my name? Did he want to become friends with me in order to accentuate his devilishly, handsome, good looks?! Damn you handsome!

"Why should I tell you?!" I replied hotly. There is no way that I would be friends with a damn handsome! They're my enemies!

A loud of chorus of "boos" were all directly aimed towards me.

"Kiba-kun made all of this useless effort to look for you!"

"Yeah! Kiba-kun is on a higher level of existence that surpasses the likes of you! You should be grateful that he even gives you a bit of his time!"

"That's right! Kiba-kun, please leave this hentai and let us hang out instead."

CHILLS.

A sudden glare for the normally docile Kiba immediately shut the girl up. I never knew that the gentleman Kiba would do that to a girl. Though, it all happened for a moment and then he went back to his normal self.

"Well..." He scratched the back pf his head. "I'm sorry about that, but you see, Hyoudou-kun is being called by Rias Gremory-senpai."

As soon as I heard those words, my mouth opened in shock.

Is this some sort of a message? Why would Rias-senpai would sent someone for me? Could it be because of what mother told me this morning? It really happened? It wasn't really a prank at all?

"Also..." Kiba continued. "She also said that she will explain everything if you would come with me."

My doubts disappeared in my mind. Rias-senpai really did have something to do with what's happening to me. The strange dreams I have of me being killed, the crimson color in the same dreams, and those voices...

"So..." Kiba's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

I nodded. I knew for that moment that I will now get the answers I seek.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

Kiba thought about something for a few seconds before giving a small smile. "I want you to come with me."

It was then that I heard a big "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" coming from the girls around me.

"For Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk alongside each other... It's unforgivable!"

"You'll get infected by his pervertedness, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with this Kiba x Hyoudou pairing!"

"Wait, who's the seme and who's the uke?"

"Kiba-kun has girlish features, and Hyoudou is a sexual beast. It's not hard to say who's who."

"In it's own way, they're kind of cute."

I inwardly cringed as the girls sprouted some kind of weird crap. Seriously, if you're going to say something that is damaging to my psyche, please shut up.

* * *

I followed Kiba, and after a few moments, I found myself in front of the Old School Building.

The Old School Building is located at the back of the school building, and is surrounded by a bunch of trees. I looked around and, aside from us, there are no signs of people being here. I also heard about some creepy things that were associated with this building like a flash of red light can be seen in the supposedly abandoned building during the nights.

The creepy atmosphere and the stories associated with it had helped it cement its place as one of 'Kuoh Academy wonders.'

Though, looking at the building now, it looked like it was old, but well-maintained. I mean, there are no broken windows, spider cobwebs or anything that could be found in the supposedly abandoned building, and there are no easily noticeable broken parts from its appearance either.

"Buchou is here."

I raised my eyebrows at that. The Occult Research Club is located here? No wonder neither me, Matsudo nor Motohama could find it. It was located here!

It is strange though, why we didn't search the old school building back then? Like there is something that makes people go away from this place.

We entered the building, went straight towards the stairs, climb the said stairs up to the second floor, and walked in the long corridor.

By looking around, it seems that my assessment about this place is correct. Everything is in order and as good as it needs to be.

While I'm thinking about these things, we have reached our destination.

We stopped at the door that has a sign that reads 'Occult Research Club'.

So this is the clubroom of the super elite club, huh?

"Buchou, we're here."

Kiba waits for some confirmation before opening the door. Then I've heard an elegant-sounding voice coming from the inside.

"Yes, come in."

Kiba then opened the door and gestured me to come in. I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside.

What greeted me though, is something I never expected at all.

At the center of the room, there is a very big magic circle that takes up most of the space. There are weird signs and symbols all around the clubroom from the walls, the floor and the windows. I could also see a couple of luxurious sofas and tables in the room.

And sat on the sofas are three girls. On the right sat, Himejima Akeno-senpai. She looked very lovely and womanly as always, like a true Yamato Nadeshiko! On the left sat a small girl with white hair and was eating a lolipop...

Wait, I know this girl...

That's right. This is Toujou Koneko-chan, a 1st year student like me and Kiba here. It is said that Koneko-chan is supposed to be a 3rd year middle school student, but because of her genius, she was accelerated a year and is on our grade.

The cute genius, the school mascot and popular among lolicons like Motohama.

And on the center of the sofa sat Rias Gremory-senpai. She smiled a little as she noticed me entering the room.

I gulped as I looked at them. Oh, Himejima-senpai and Rias-senpai's oppai are looking as big and good as always!

SNAP!

A loud crushing sound was heard from the room as I snapped out of my thoughts. It was then that I could see Toujou-chan crushing a wood bat with her bare hands!

"...hentai."

S-Scary! It was then that I decided that I would never, ever make Toujou-chan angry.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei-kun, to the Occult Research Club." Rias-senpai said as she clapped her hands. "I can call you Ise, right?"

"Y-Yes..." I answered her. Ah... I am being called by Rias-senpai by my first name. Does this mean that we are actually close already?! Is this a dream?! If it is, please don't wake me up!

"So.. my name is Rias Gremory. You can call me Buchou."

When she said that, I raised my hand. She raised her eyebrows for a moment before motioning for me to speak. And with that, I asked her the question that is in my head since morning.

"You said that I could call you Buchou. Does that mean that I am a part of your club?"

"Yes." She answered directly. "I'm sorry that all of this is too sudden, but there are things that happened out of control, which would be explained later, that made you a part of the club. Hope you don't mind being a member."

Are you kidding me?! Being surrounded by hotties like you and Akeno-san is more than enough reason for me to join this club!

"Ara." Himejima-senpai giggled as she looked at me. "I'm honored by your praise, Hyoudou-kun."

CHILLS.

I shivered involuntarily as I felt a death glare aiming at me. I looked at the direction on where the gaze is coming from and I saw Toujou-chan glaring at me, and she really looked pissed!

I'm sorry for whatever I have done to anger you so, Toujou-sama!

"I-I'm sorry! I just can't help it!" I said timidly as I looked at Toujou-chan, who apparently appeased her anger. Gulp! I really don't want to be smashed by those fists of hers!

"We'll introduce ourselves first." Gremory-senpai said as she motioned for the others to stand.

"Kiba Yuuto, 1st year, nice to meet you Hyoudou-kun." Kiba said with a prince-like smile.

"...Toujou Koneko, first year."

"Himejima Akeno, 2nd year, the vice president of this club, please take care of me." Himejima-senpai bowed elegantly.

"And I'm Rias Gremory. 2nd year and the president of this club. A pleasure to meet you Ise." Rias-senpai bowed like a formal lady.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei, 1st year. Glad to be here?" I said as I introduced myself.

"Now that's all done. I'll cut to the chase Ise." Gremory-senpai then put on a serious face, as well as the others. I suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden.

"We, the Occult Research Club, are all devils." she said flatly as the other members grew bat-like wings behind their backs.

...

...

...

...Er? What? Devils?! Is this some kind of a joke?

"And we welcome you, Ise, as a devil."

As soon as she said that, bat-like wings like the others sprouted out of my back.

-!

Mom, Dad. Looks like I'm in here for something big.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Chapter 4. Thanks for the 1k views! I really appreciate it, since it is my first story and all. So, read and review.**

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I sat on the opposite side of the sofa where Gremory-senpai -er Buchou and Himejima-senpai were sitting in. I was currently drinking the tea Himejima-senpai had made.

"It tastes very good."

"Ara ara, thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai giggles quietly by saying "Ufufufu!" Truly, a modern day Yamato Nadeshiko!

It was then that everyone looked at me.

I started to sweat, as everyone's gazes bore on to me.

"Ise." Gremory-senpai er.. Buchou suddenly says. "What do you want to know? You could ask me anything."

What are your three sizes?! Is what my mind came up in an instant, but I know I have more pressing matters to attend to, especially with that reveal earlier.

 _"We are all devils."_

 _"We welcome you, Ise, as a devil."_

"Buchou." I started to say, making her beam with joy, I guess she really likes to be called Buchou. "How did I become a devil? For how long I was a devil?"

Buchou suddenly looks a bit sad for a moment before continuing.

"You know what happened to you a few days ago? When you were in that abandoned building outside of town?"

As soon as she said that, my mind flew to that place, where I was supposed to be eaten... Could it be?

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No, it's not. Everything you experienced there is real."

My hands were shaking at that point.

"So you were saying...?"

"Yes, you're injuries were too severe that day. You were supposed to be dead."

My breath left my body. My arms slumped and I couldn't focus on anything except on what she said.

"I... was supposed to be dead?"

"Yes." She said grimly, a serious look graced her beautiful face. "It was a Stray Devil that suddenly popped into this town. We immediately took action after we have heard of it, tracking the devil and sealing the place around. And then when we were about to eliminate it, we saw you..."

I looked down. So I was supposed to be dead that day, but...

"If you say that I was supposed to die that day, how come I'm still alive?"

"It's because I saved your life by turning you into a devil."

Save my life?

So Buchou is the one who helped me?

Silence permeated the room as Buchou sipped her tea. She then continued.

"You have experienced quite a lot this past few days like unexplainable resistance to the sun, and boosted strength at night, isn't it?"

My mind wandered to the past few days. I-It's true that I have experienced those things... So they're all symptoms of being a devil?!

"Yes." She nodded quickly. "I would've left you a few days more to explore its effects and your body adjusting to its new structure before telling you, but circumstances happened."

"Wait!" I said as a recent memory I dismissed as a dream comes to mind. "You mean... that church?"

"Correct."

"So that shitty priest..."

"Yes, he's telling the truth."

My body slumped further into the sofa. So I'm a Devil now, huh... Wonder what my parents would say if they found out? What if Matsuda and Motohama found out? What would they say? Would they still accept me, for what I've become?

"I'm sorry." Buchou suddenly says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for suddenly turning you into a devil. I had no other choice that time."

"Eh?! Eh?!" What did she mean by that?

"You becoming a devil is something that should've never happened. If only we were faster, we could've..."

"Buchou, stop it." Himejima-senpai said as she grabbed Buchou's shoulders. "The Stray Devil has employed different spells that managed to fool us. It was all due to luck that we even managed to save Ise-kun!"

I could only look at the sad Buchou and the stern looks that drew the other members' faces.

Is that what happened? It was only by luck that I was saved?

"Then I'm grateful to you, Buchou and everyone." I suddenly said without thinking. Shit! I didn't meant to say it, but there's no turning back! I have to say on what's on my mind!

"Eh?" It was Buchou's turn to be startled by my words.

"It was because of Buchou and everyone that I am standing here today, with you guys! If you guys didn't come, I would be eaten right? For that, I thank you! Especially you Buchou, for saving my life and giving me another chance to live!" I bowed before Buchou for as low as I could. "Thank you very much!"

"Then I'm glad." Buchou suddenly says as she looks kind of relieved, so did Himejima-senpai, Kiba and Toujou-chan.

Silence lingered in the room for a few seconds before Kiba suddenly spoke.

"So, you've now accepted that you are a devil?"

"Yeah." I replied as I relaxed a little. So I'm a Devil now. Great, now what?

"You were reborn as a Devil of mine, my servant devil. Are you okay with that, with me being your master?" Buchou says as she looked at me.

Me? A servant of Rias Gremory's?

 _"Come on, Ise! Thrust harder! You can't satisfy your mistress like this! Move faster!"_

 _Buchou, who wore a dominatrix suit beats me with a whip!_

 _"Yes! Anything for you master!"_

If it's t-that kind of servant, then I would've no regrets! Uehehehehehe...

"Ara ara." Himejima-senpai's voice reaches my ears. "Looks like Ise-kun here is imagining a different kind of servant-master relationship."

"He's a cute one, isn't he?"

"...hentai."

"Yare yare."

* * *

It took a while, but Buchou explained to me everything that happened to me. According to her, the one who tried to eat me was a Stray Devil who is notoriously wanted that the Archduke of the Devils commanded her, who is the master of the area where the stray devil fled, to eliminate the said devil.

Oh yeah, apparently Stray Devils are reincarnated devils like me who ran away from their masters. While I wondered who would run away from their master, Akeno-san said that not all high-class devils are as caring as Buchou and the Gremory family.

By the way, I can now call Himejima-senpai, "Akeno-san" and Toujou-chan, "Koneko-chan" after I asked them. Since we are now in the same group, we could call each other informally. I can't wait to rub this in Matsuda and Motohama's faces next time we meet. Uhehehehe… I can only imagine their faces when I get close to the women of their dreams! (Actually, mine too. But I succeeded! Uhehehe.)

It was just bad luck that I was targeted by the stray devil and lured me with the combination of my desires and hypnosis; it shaped into the perfect lure and reeled me in. W-Well… who wouldn't be baited by that?! I really wanted to discard my virginity! I want to be a man!

But because of that, I managed to be with Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan! I regret nothing!

The next thing we discussed is about the priest. Apparently, he is an exiled exorcist who now works for one of the devil's mortal enemies, the fallen angels. I've heard that the devils went to war with the angels and the fallen angels a long time ago. After the war, the devils were so few in number and have ridiculously low birth rate, they managed to invent a system where they would be able to reincarnate other species as devils. As the result of that system, all of us servants of Buchou have been turned into devils. W-Well, being a servant of Buchou sounds a nice thing if the others say is true.

And then we went to the current topic.

"Buchou." I said as I familiarized myself with the term. If I would continue my life being a servant of hers, I must be able to abide with her requests! "There is a weird part in my memory with the priest."

"Really?" She asked amused. She must be expecting this. "What is it?"

"W-Well…" I started as I tried to remember the events of that night. "I managed to make the blade of that priest disappear by just thinking about it. What is that?"

"I think it's a Sacred Gear."

What? Sacred Gear? What is that hero-related sounding term?

"Sacred Gears are an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans." Kiba explained to me. "For example, most people who have their names carved in history like King Arthur and Oda Nobunaga are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear."

"Presently, there are people around the world who possess Sacred Gear within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of them are Sacred Gear users."

Akeno-san continued Kiba's explanation.

"Many Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are also Sacred Gears that are a threat to us devils and fallen angels." Buchou added to the explanation. "Ise, stand up."

Eh? Why do I have to stand up?

"Do it quickly."

I quickly stood up from the sofa.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

S-Strongest being…? The only one that comes to mind is Son Goku from Dragonball… Is that okay?!

"Then imagine him. Imagine that person in a particular pose on where he looks the strongest."

"…."

I imagined Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

"Mimic the pose of that person. Imagine it strongly okay? Do not hold back."

Shit.

Do I have to do it?! At my age?! It's too embarrassing!

"Hurry up and do it!"

Buchou urges me. Shit! Are you serious?!

Uoooooohhhhh!

Then look! This is Hyoudou Issei's last gambit to become a Super Saiyan!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed with all might! I can feel my power expulsing!

*Bump* *Bump*

I could even hear the sound of my beating heart.

I could feel the energy revolve around me.

Is this it?! Did I become a Super Saiyan?!

I then opened my eyes.

What greeted before my eyes was the sight of Buchou and Akeno-san tilting their heads with Kiba sipping his tea and Koneko-chan eating her snacks.

W-What happened?!

"Even with the demonic power present in the room is still not enough to awaken Ise's Sacred Gear…" I heard Buchou mumble to Akeno-san.

"Maybe he doesn't have a Sacred Gear after all?"

"But it doesn't make any sense! He costs 8 pawns, 8! While I don't regret using those pawns on Ise, I still wonder why he costs much to be transformed into a devil…"

"His power could be different than those of a Sacred Gear's…"

"…Or he is a part of a heritage we, and maybe him, doesn't know about."

Uhmmm… Suddenly Buchou and Akeno-san where talking things that I don't know anything about. What happened to me anyways? I could literally feel the power revolving around me that time…

"Sorry about that." Kiba said as he tapped me on my right shoulder. "I don't think we would be able to continue with those two talking like that."

I then looked at Buchou and Akeno-san who seemed to be too deep in their conversation to notice us.

"Look." Kiba said as he touched his chin. "If you want to, I could teach you the basics of being a devil. It's not that hard if you have dedication, and I'm sure you could find your motivation sooner than you would expect."

I looked at Kiba, who smiled honestly at my direction. To tell you the truth, I'm still skeptical about the whole deal with the damn handsome, but I suppose it couldn't hurt to be under his tutelage for a while. But to think a member of his kind would willingly help me, maybe his a bit different than those other handsome guys in the academy.

"…I'll help too." Koneko-chan suddenly said as she put on a guts pose behind me.

Uwo! When did she get on my back! And wait… did she said she wanted to help me?! Is this a dream? To be helped by a bishoujo is like a dream come true!

And with the motivation of being with Koneko-chan, I agreed to be under Kiba's tutelage for now.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on a bench in the park.

It's already been a week since I was officially inducted in Buchou's peerage. By the way, peerage is the ranking system of the devils. In terms of the rankings, all of us reincarnated devils are low class devils while only Buchou is the high-class, since she is a pure-blooded devil and born under the noble house of Gremory.

Kiba told me that there are cases where low-class devils has risen up in their ranks. Yes, that's what I aim for! To rise up to the high-class position to receive a peerage of my own! I learned that high-class devils receive their own peerage as soon as they are of age, or have reached the rank. That's my goal! To become a high-class devil, receive a peerage, make girls my servants and have sex with them!

I could hardly control my motivation when I think of that, so I asked Buchou on what should I do.

For almost a week, I delivered leaflets with an easy-to-use magic circle in them.

When humans with strong greed take those leaflets and wish for what they want,we , the Devils, are being summoned by them.

At least, that's how I understood it.

With the help of a Nintendo DS like machine that can detect humans with strong greed, I delivered the leaflets on their mailboxes for a week.

Yes! It can't be helped! I'm a newbie after all!

Koneko-chan said that all of them except Akeno-san and Buchou herself had done this kind of job. It does make me feel better that the damn handsome had also done this stuff.

Surprisingly, my parents have accepted on the reason that I come home late at night is because of club activities. While Buchou have said that she had arranged everything when she took me home that night, it was still surprising that my parents will only say "Welcome home!" and not make a fuss about it.

Hmm... Could I also do that? Imagine if I could do hypnotism and hypnotize some girls at the Academy... It will be like the same situations as those doujins! Ufufufu... I can't wait until they train me to do it!

Kiba also explained to be about the contract-making. He said that when a devil is summoned, there will be a negotiation for the contract and then grant their wish.

Koneko-chan added that contract making is kind of like an "equivalent exchange". For every wish, we must take something from them. It can be money, or a car, or anything as long as the item we would take would be equal to the wish we would grant.

Kiba also said that there are cases where a person throws their life for a wish. But those are usually cancelled since the wish doesn't match up to the price.

As somebody used to say... "Life is not equal." It's harsh, really.

Also, we are recognized by the Maou if we keep on making contracts and grant the wishes of humans.

Yes, for me to be able to rise up and get my own peerage, I have to be able to make lots and lots of contracts!

To become the Harem King, I'll do whatever it takes!

Then yesterday, Buchou had me started on contract-making.

My first client is a guy named Morizawa. Supposedly, this is Koneko-chan's client but she was being called at the same time, so the other one will fall to me, the newbie, since Akeno-san and Kiba already left to do their contracts.

Buchou said that many clients have their own preferred devils. For example, Akeno-san is mostly requested by men and old ladies, Kiba by young and middle-aged ladies and Koneko by young and middle-aged boys.

Shit! Just thinking about what Kiba is being summoned for makes me jealous! I wish I would be summoned by a bishoujo!

When I asked Buchou on why she didn't make any contracts, she said that only wishes that were strong enough could summon her. So far, I didn't see Buchou being summoned by a wish.

So, I was supposed to teleport to Morizawa-san's place using the magic circle, but sadly, I couldn't because my demonic power is incredibly low.

In fact, Buchou says, that my power is lower than those of a children. This is crazy! I'm weaker than kids?!

And the disaster doesn't stop there.

I arrived at Morizawa-san's place using a bike. When I told him I was a devil, he didn't believe me. Of course, he didn't! I wouldn't too if I were in his place. But he was actually convinced when I told him all what happened.

What happened next is an unusual situation even Buchou couldn't react to.

To make a long story short, I tried to make a contract, Morizawa's wishes couldn't be granted because he wouldn't be able to enjoy his wishes, and then played Dragon Ball with him all night long.

Even I couldn't believe it, but that's what happened.

While Buchou seemed disappointed that I failed to make a contract, she was bewildered that I got one of the best feedbacks she had seen.

Since we have another meeting later that night, I spent my free time here resting, and free my mind.

"I'll try to do better this time! I will not allow myself to be swallowed by my client's pace!"

Yeah, that's what I promised to myself.

"So... devil-kun. We meet again." A familiar voice reaches my ears.

I immediately snapped and looked at the person in front of me.

The white hair, the priestly clothes, and that insane smile. If Buchou is to be believed, then I know this guy...

"It's me, Freed Selzan. How're ya doing since last time?"

Buchou, I'm sorry, but looks like I will be late for the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So Chapter 5. My longest chapter yet. As always Read & Review**

 **I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, we meet again, devil-kun~"

Kuh... Of all the people to meet in the park, why the shitty priest?

"Kukuku, looks like you're alone this time, where's your master?"

"Why do I have to answer you?!"

Instead of being pissed at my rebuttal, the shitty priest laughed.

"Kyahahahaha! Why shouldn't you? I'm the priest here, you're supposed to obey me, dammit!"

But you're just a shitty priest. You don't deserve respect, idiot.

"Nevermind... kuh, how I really wanted to slice you up now "

Don't say that with a face that looks aroused, dammit! You're creeping me out here, and you're supposed to be a priest!

"In fact, why don't I slice you up now? This way, the world wouldn't be infected by you..." A maniacal smile graced his lips as he pulled out a blade handle.

Shit, isn't that the beam saber of light he used the other day?!

In reaction to that, I put myself in a battle stance. Kuh, how could I fight against the shitty priest? He almost killed me days ago! Will I die this time?!

"This is the best, isn't it?" He said as he twirled around the blade handle in his hand. "A battle to the death, with you as the loser! Hyahahahah!" The blade of light appeared from the handle. "Sayonara, devil-kun!"

Fast! With just one step, he managed to close the distance between us. The next thing I knew, he was aiming for my heart! I immediately moved sideways as the blade struck the place where I was just a moment ago!

"Hoh... You've improved, devil-kun." He says with a smirk as he glared at me. "But can you continue dodging me? The fun begins now, devil-kun! Hyahahahahaha!"

And thus begun the most intense minutes of my life so far. The shitty priest swung at me wildly while I dodged his strikes at the very last second. I have noticed that I could barely see his movements but was enough that I could dodge! It was definitely an improvement than before where I couldn't even see his movements!

"Die, devil-kun, Die! Die! Turn to dust and disappear!"

He continued to swung wildly and I continued to dodge his strikes! By now, as long as he swings wildly, I could see where his strikes are coming! Has my body completely adapted to being a devil? Is that why I could see his attacks now? Or is it I'm just improving?! Is this the battle rush Goku and Vegeta always experience in their battles?! Is that why fighting is everything for them?!

It continued for another couple of minutes before he finally stopped.

I looked around my surroundings and I saw the whole park got thrashed. The benches and the trash cans were sliced in angles, the flowers were burned by the beam saber, the trees were cut, and the floor has slash marks all over.

It's a miracle nobody has noticed this kind of mayhem yet.

"Kukuku... Looks like I have to up my ante, eh?" He suddenly said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Specifically, he pointed at my right leg.

"I'm going to paralyze you by shooting you with this cool-looking gun~. And then slice you up with my blade~"

He then now started to sing. What is he doing now?

SWISH!

He then came rushing towards me!

Damn, I noticed it too late! I instantly dodged to my left, but intense pain runs through my leg!

I looked at the shitty priest, and I saw smoke coming from his gun. Was I shot?! But I didn't hear any gunshots! What is that?!

Then suddenly, I felt another shot of pain on the same leg.

"Gahk!"

I fell on my knees as another shot of my pain rushed to me. This time, its coming from my left arm!

It hurts, dammit! But I know this pain!

"T-This is..." I started to say, but the shitty priest beat me to it.

"That is a bullet of light! How is it?! It doesn't make any sound, since it's light! You couldn't dodge it, right?! It's light after all. Hyahahahaha!"

This is the pain caused by light. I have experienced it before, and it wasn't pretty.

He walked towards me, as he cackled madly.

Am I about to die again?! Shit!

If I somehow survived this, I'll ask Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan to teach me fighting! They're my senior devils after all, and they must have fought exorcists before! Maybe Kiba too!

He stood in front of me, as he twirled around his blade.

"Any last words, Devil-kun? I hope your master will come here... I have prepared for her this time... Kukuku!"

As he prepared to finish me off, a presence suddenly filled me up.

This presence... there is something in it that I couldn't pinpont. It... feels kind of familiar, yet also unknown. Like a friend who I met long ago and reacquainted recently.

I could feel it... Just what is this?

I then looked at the person in front of me. He pointed his sword at me, threatening to stab my heart. He looked like he was in pure bliss, like just the thought of me being killed by his hands is enough to bring him into paradise. Why is that?

"Why... Why do you kill devils?" I asked without thinking. It's like the question just popped out of nowhere. But I'm curious, why did he have such harbor against devils?

"Why?!" He cackled madly. "It's my job of course! And I enjoy killing your kind! Just the thought of slicing you up is enough to bring me into an orgasm!"

Kuh... He is crazy! Like really crazy!

"Now that I think about it..." He suddenly said, as he put on a thinking pose. "I did have a reason before... kinda like a competition? Somebody to protect?" He then shrugged as he smiled maniacally at my direction. "I forgot all about it though. Especially when I found out that killing devils is more fun that I could've imagined. It's more fun than sex! Hyahahahaha!"

Something snapped inside me when the shitty priest said that. Even this shitty priest has experience before me! Life is really unfair!

"Now that you have said you're piece, it's time to die!"

"Wait! I have one more thing to say!" I blubbered out suddenly. Kuh! This presence inside me... it's trying to make me say something! Do I have to say it? It's more like I have to say it! The urge inside me is getting stronger!

"Do you wish for a new world?"

"Hah?!" The shitty priest looked startled as he suddenly stopped his swing. "What are you talking about?! Are you trying to tempt me or something?" He looked at me incredulously. "I don't want a new world... but I hate this world! All of the shitty devils, roaming around this filthy earth, further sullying it! This world is an automatic shit because it has devils!"

Something inside me suddenly clicked, like a condition had just been fulfilled.

Without thinking, I touched my left arm and left leg with my right arm. The pain caused by the bullets of light suddenly disappeared. I could feel my arm and leg again.

"Ah..." The shitty priest suddenly blurted out as he looked at me angrily. "You suckered me into your pace, dammit!" He then prepared to strike me again with his sword. "Just die!" He then swung his sword wildly at me. I also swung my right arm to meet his sword.

The shitty priest's eyes widened when my right arm clashed with his sword, the blade of his sword vanished into thin air.

"Again?! What did you do?!" He exclaimed as he put out another sword and threw it at me. "Just fucking die!"

The sword is a few meters away when I swung my right arm. The blade and my arm met, and the blade vanished.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he jumped backwards. "If light doesn't work, then magic will!" An orb of green energy appeared in his left arm and threw it at me like an energy blast.

I didn't care anything about what he was saying. I just swung my right arm once more and the orb vanished into thin air.

"W-What are you?! You're just a shitty devil! You can't possibly be...!" He panicked as he summoned more orbs and threw it at me.

I could feel my confidence rising as the presence continued to linger inside me. I swung my right arm one more time, and the orbs vanished.

"Damn you! Just take this and die!" He said as he focused on summoning a bigger orb than what he just summoned earlier.

As he was charging it, a magic circle appeared below me. It's a magic circle with a familiar symbol embroidered on it... the Gremory Family Symbol!

As soon as I just realized it, Akeno-san and Kiba appeared at both my sides.

"Are you alright, Ise-kun?"

"That priest didn't do anything did he?"

They checked on me as they glared at the priest. I could definitely feel their anger, but somehow, Kiba's is stronger.

"I'm alright." I said as I try to move my left arm and leg. They're still both numb, but at least I can move them. "I was shot earlier, but I'm okay now."

A look of relief spread across their faces and then suddenly replaced by a serious glare as they looked at the shitty priest, who now held an orb as big as two-storey house.

"Hyahaha! More devils~! I don't have time to acquaint with you guys so… Just die!" He threw the orb at our direction.

This shitty priest! Does he even care now?

"I'll take care of this." Kiba said as he raised his sword. "Akeno-san, take Hyoudou-kun back. There are more stray exorcists that surround this area."

Eh? There are more of this guy just outside this area?!

"Understood. I'll meet up with Buchou and Koneko-chan to discuss the situation. Be careful."

Kiba smiled at our direction. Shit! Why does he even looked relieved?! Is he really that strong and that he can handle the shitty priest?! And where did he get the sword?!

"My sword, Magic Breaker, can cut magic!" He declared as he sliced the big green orb into half!

KACHIN!

As soon as Kiba's sword sliced the orb, he was met by the shitty priest's light saber!

"I'm sorry." Kiba said as his sword met with the sword of the shitty priest. "But you can't lay a hand on him."

"Hyahahaha!" The shitty priest laughed as he made a slash at Kiba's chest, which Kiba parried midway! "Camaradie among Devils! Isn't that nice?! It just pisses me off!"

"Ise-kun." Akeno-san says as the magic circle underneath us began to glow. "We have to get out of here. We can't fight these guys yet."

"But!" I protested. Are we going to leave Kiba here?! I know he is a damn handsome and pisses me off sometimes, but I just can't leave him here alone!

"I know. But Kiba-kun has his own way of escaping. Our priority right now is your safety. Buchou's orders." She held unto my left arm tightly to prevent me from escaping.

Kuh… it looks like I can't do anything at this point in time.

"Kiba!" I said as he looked at me while he dodged one of the shitty priest's slashes. "Don't you dare die here! It will weigh on my conscience if you snuff it!"

I said what I just thought. If Kiba dies here, I'll be in a debt of a damn handsome! It's a fate worse than death!

"Heh." He smirked as he parried one more of the shitty priest's attacks. "I don't have any plans to…. Until that day comes, I will not die!"

The glow of the magic circle grows brighter and the shitty priest suddenly turns away from Kiba and went to mine and Akeno-san's direction!

"Like hell I will let you escape!"

He made a mad dash but was cut off midway by Kiba!

"I'm your opponent." He said as he coolly stares down the shitty priest. "You should think how to beat me rather than go after them."

"Damn you!" The shitty priest wailed as he swung his sword to cut off Kiba's arm, which he was able to dodge by moving sideways. "I won't let any devil scum escape! Especially you, her and the shitty devil-kun greenhorn!"

"I won't let you!"

KLANG!

KACHIN!

KACHIN!

A series of attacks launched from both sides as Kiba and the shitty priest were engaged in a sword duel.

I was still watching the fight between Kiba and the shitty priest when a bunch of cloaked figures appeared at my left! They all carry the same swords as that shitty priest! Are they all exorcists, too?!

It was then that I was suddenly covered in a crimson aura and next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of the Occult Research Club clubroom, with Buchou and Koneko-chan were sitting on a sofa, looking grim.

* * *

"This is highly disturbing." Buchou said as she shook her head in distaste as she checked up on me. "Stray exorcists going uninvited in my territory… what are they up to?"

"…Trouble at Grigori…" Koneko-chan says expressionlessly.

"It could be… the stray exorcist from before hinted as such." Buchou then stands as leaned on me, her face nearing mine. Uwa! Buchou, your face is close! Too close!

"Normally, wounds made by light would have longer effects on us devils." She said with certainty as she eyed the spots where the bullet of light struck me on my left arm and leg. "But yours actually healed quite fast. In fact, it would be better to say that the light 'disappeared' suddenly and your body reeled on the after-effects, which are quite easy to heal."

Eh? What does that mean? Did I do something?

"Ise-kun." Akeno-san says as she sipped a cup of tea from the table. "Although Stray Exorcists are quite a threat, and despite being newly reincarnated, you fought him for quite a while before we came. How did you do it?"

Eh? Am I being interrogated all of a sudden?!

"You misunderstand." Buchou shook her head. "It could be that you have awakened to your Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear? I remember Buchou talked about it before. The power bestowed upon humans… Do I really have it? Then… the thing from before wasn't a fluke?!

"Could you tell us what happened at the park?" Buchou asked me.

"I have to admit, I'm curious about it as well." Akeno-san also asked me.

"…Please tell us…" Koneko-chan pleaded to me!

I can't take it! It's already too much for one of them to ask, but all three of them?! Of course I'll do it!

So I recounted everything I could remember when the shitty priest found me. In the middle of my explanation, Kiba suddenly teleported in using the magic circle in the room with almost no injuries from the fight with the stray exorcists. Buchou and Akeno-san quickly tended to his wounds no matter how small they are.

When I asked him what happened after we left, he just shrugs.

"It isn't that important." He smiles as he says so. Damn you handsome! And here I was feeling guilty when I left with Akeno-san! Next time, I'll just leave you on your own!

I continued my recounting, and then I reached the part where I was about to be stabbed by the priest… once again.

"A presence?" Buchou repeats what I've just said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "There's no other way I could describe it."

"What did the presence tell you to do?"

"I just got an irresistible urge to say some words."

"Eh?"

Looks like all of them became dumbfounded. Was it something I just said?

"Just to say some words?"

"I don't know any Sacred Gear in the records that would do that."

"…Disappointed."

"…But there's more isn't it?"

Buchou's voice suddenly silences the others as they looked at me.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"After I said those words, my right hand…"

"Your right hand?"

"…it suddenly became weird. It was making things disappear. Magic, light, everything the shitty priest threw at me, my right hand blew them all away."

They all then looked at each other for a few moments before looking at my right hand.

"Ara… Blew them all away?" Akeno-san asked me uncertainly.

"It was more like… they disappeared in contact with my right hand."

"Ara Ara… so your injuries?"

"I touched them with my right hand, and the pain is gone."

Buchou and the others looked like they digested the information for a second before sighing.

"So… that was it." Buchou says as she stands up and sits on the sofa, while bringing me with her. "It could be a negation-type Sacred Gear, or a teleporting-type… but we can't be sure yet."

She then faced me. "Ise."

"Yes!" I answered her! What would she say?! Is she disappointed with me?

"Good work for today. I'm sorry that I couldn't send reinforcements earlier, but it was a surprise attack from the exorcists. I hope you could forgive me."

I quickly shook my head. It wasn't Buchou's fault at all! It was the shitty priest's fault in the first place!

Without warning, Buchou let my head rest down on her lap! Ohohohohoho! Is this the legendary lap-pillow?! Why are you so soft, Buchou?! My head is filled with different emotions right now that it could explode! Is this even possible?! Is this a dream?! This is too much stimulation for someone of my age!

"Uuuuu..."

Tears are flowing from my eyes! To be able to experience a lap-pillow from a beauty!

A perverted student like me who has no luck with women has been given this special treatment! Mom, Dad! Thank you for giving birth to me!

"Geez... Why are you crying?"

"To be able to experience a lap-pillow from Buchou. *Sob* I'm so moved by it that my tears wouldn't stop. *Sob* I'm so happy that I was born."

"If it's just a 'lap pillow' then I'll give it to you again. Geez... you're such an overreacting boy."

Seriously?! Why are you so nice to me, Buchou?!

"Ara ara... I might give Ise-kun a lap pillow, too."

"..."

"Haha. It sure became interesting here all of sudden."

I spent the rest of the afternoon resting on Buchou's lap. Ahh... My current life sure is the best!

* * *

"Mil-tan? Is this one of the cosplaying goth girls? Ufufufu... I got excited just by thinking about it!"

It was the night after I got attacked by the shitty priest. Since I feel well now, I decided to do another Devil's job today. Buchou protested at first, but she immediately consented when I promised to immediately call them when I encounter something. It's not like they can monitor the whole town 24/7 after all.

This time, I was headed towards a mansion 30 minutes away from school. Since I'm just a devil with powers lower than that of a child's, I have to use transportation to go to a client's place! I want to be summoned using a magic circle too! Being a devil who uses a bicycle to go to their client's place is really saddening!

The client this time is not picky at all. As long as it could grant a wish, the client wouldn't mind its appearance! Since I need to become a high-class devil at the shortest time possible, I have to accept all kinds of contracts! It was just luck that I have landed a female contractor this time!

When I arrived, I immediately rang the doorbell.

"Hello~ This is the devil you summoned~" I said, barely hiding my excitement! Ufufufu... I hope it's a cute girl!

After a few seconds, the reply was conveyed to me via the inter-phone. "It's open. Come in-nyou."

The voice that came out has a really thick point in it. It's a guy... Maybe the girl's father?

…

Wait... Did he say nyou?!

No, it must be hearing things. No self-respecting guy would actually say "-nyou", right?

I opened the door, and froze at the sight in front of me.

Stood in front of me, is a monster of a man. With arms that could break me in half, legs that could stomp me to death and a body that wouldn't be out of place for a wrestler... this guy is a man among men! He is like this world's Yujiro Hanma!

But the other thing is that the godly body this man possessed is fitted into a very skimpy _magical_ _girl_ costume, complete with a wig and cat ears. There are parts of the costume where the buttons were about to fall off, and some parts of his outfit looks like it's about to get ripped.

Facing him, I could only stand in fear of this man who had an overwhelming presence and gives off a sense of danger.

"U-Ummm... D-Did you summon a-a d-devil from the G-Gremory group...?"

I asked him timidly.

FLASH!

His eyes flashed at the moment I said 'devil'! Am I gonna get killed?! Would I call Buchou and the others now?!

"That's right-nyou. I called for Devil-san to grant my wish-nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his mouth.

So t-this guy... Is Mil-tan?! The supposed gothic lolita girl?! And his every sentence ends with nyou! Is he even allowed to do that?!

"I want Devil-san to grant my wish to become a magical girl-nyou."

"Please go to another dimension, then."

I answered him immediately.

It's impossible. His wish is something beyond what I expected already. And it's impossible!

With that body of yours, you could go to other dimensions and return here alive! You could probably kill Cell and Majin Boo as well!

"Mil-tan tried to do that with the help of Great Red-san, but even there, they could not grant Mil-tan magical powers-nyou."

What?! You already tried that?! And who the hell is this 'Great Red-san?!'

"The only option for me is to ask my archenemy, Devil-san.-nyou."

Why?! Why are my clients like this?! Is there a power who wished to make me suffer?! Am I not suffering enough?! I just wanted to become a high-class devil to have my harem!

"Devil-san~! Please give Mil-tan magical powers -nyou!"

His voice -Mil-tan's, shakes the whole room.

Aaaahhhh! Is this Sound magic?! Please save me Buchou! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan!

I started to cry infront of this... man, who is also crying.

Dammit!

"Mil-tan! I'll listen to what you have to say! Please calm down!"

First things first, I need him to calm down and then listen to his story. Probably I could avert his wish as well, even though his feelings might be as adamant as he looks.

Mil-tan then wipes the tears of his scary face and puts on a big smile.

I unconsciously shivered when I saw that.

"Then, let's watch 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative' together -nyou. The story about the magic starts from there -nyou."

And with Mil-tan not accepting any other options, I just resigned to my fate. And with that, my long night has begun.

* * *

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

Haah.

I made a sigh.

Even today, Buchou put on a weird expression. My contract was invalid twice now.

But I got the best feedback.

Buchou was confused because she encountered an incident she didn't thought that would happen twice in a row. I'm sorry I always put you in weird situations.

I feel bad... and to think I have to endure a lot more of this to my road to become a Harem King...

It was just too depressing.

Last night, I watched the magical girl anime with Mil-tan until morning.

At first, I wasn't really serious in watching it, but I got hooked because of actions and a story which made me cry, so it made me watch it till morning.

Besides, why do all clients that I get are all perverts?!

"Maybe Hyoudou-kun has a power that attracts people like that."

Kiba said it to me earlier with his lady-killer smile.

Die, handsome! I heard from Akeno-san that his chance of being summoned by a beautiful, mature woman is quite high.

Dammit! What kind of contract does he have with them?!

Is it sex?! Sex-related?!

Dammit! Just thinking about it makes me want to kill him. Shit! Damn you, Kibaaaaa!

"HAU!"

A sudden voice?

I turned around and saw a sister lying on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open with her face on the ground. I winced immediately, it was a nasty, albeit clumsy, fall. I also noticed that her long skirt has flipped and thus revealed to the world her panties.

PANTIES! Pure white panties! As expected of a sister, a pure, white panty is what suits her the most! I noticed how her panties clung to her shapely ass as my nose started to bleed.

Kuh! Is this karma?! Did destiny repay me for my misfortunes? Thank you for letting me see a world treasure! Thank you for the nice panties! Thank you for the nice ass!

…

...Wait, what am I doing? I should help her!

Immediately after wiping my nose, I went to the sister and offered my hand.

"...Are you okay?"

"Auuu... why do I keep tripping over? ...Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~"

Is she the same age as me? Judging from her voice... she must be.

I took her hand and lifted her up.

HYUUUU...

The wind sudden blows as the veil the sister had on her head was blown away.

-!

I am suddenly rendered speechless as the long, blond hair of the sister bloomed out.

My heart was taken instantly.

A blonde beauty is standing before me, her green eyes looked so beautiful that it would suck me in...

...She's beautiful in a different kind of way from Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan.

…

For a while, I was gazing at me.

"U-Ummm... I-Is there something wrong?"

The sister suddenly fidgeted in front of me.

"Ah!" I immediately say. "S-Sorry it was just..."

I can't say it!

I can't say I'm fascinated by her!

She looked exactly like my ideal girl, (blonde version)! Of course I'm attracted to her!

I felt that I needed to talk to her!

Is this a flag raising event?!

Is this my chance to have a girlfriend?! Is this the first step to become the Harem King?

"I'm sorry." The sister says as she bows apologetically before me. "I was used talking to him that I used my native language to speak with you. I'm sorry if you can't understand anything from before!" She bows again.

Eh? I didn't notice that at all!

It was then that I remembered something that Buchou had said earlier.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yes. This is happening as Buchou had said.

"D-Don't worry." I said nervously as I scratched my head. "I c-can understand you, you know? I studied your language after all, ahahaha."

Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!

That's what I was thinking. It would be disastrous if this sister would find out about me. I'm a devil after all!

"Oh…" She says as she puts on a cute smile.

Kuh! My heart can't take this so much cuteness! I'm glad that I was born into this world!

"So you're the same as that person… I'm really glad."

-!

My mind went blank for a few seconds.

What did she say?! That person?! Who's that? Is it the boyfriend?! Shit! I thought I had a chance!

"Umm…" She shyly fidgeted as she glanced at me. "Can you tell me where the um… church is? Since that person um… got lost… I have been in a lot of trouble… I can't speak Japanese that well…"

She holds her hands together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

Who's 'that person' that left this cute sister in the middle of a foreign town with little knowledge on their destination?!

If I see that person, I ought to speak my mind! This cute sister might be in a pinch if I didn't meet her, especially in this town that is full of perverts!

…

Wait… church?

There is only one church in this town as far as I know… and that church is…

…

I gulped instinctively. Does this mean that this cute sister is with that shitty priest?! Even in my mind, I could not picture it! I refuse to believe it!

My right hand clenched in anger as I pictured the shitty priest doing things to this cute sister!

" _Kukukuku… this cute sister, oh I love pure maidens~, first I'll remove the clothing, then the underwear…" The shitty priest says as his long tongue licks the cute sister's neck! His hands are holding her in a compromising position as he-_

Gah! Mental image go out of my head!

"Um… Mister?"

Kuh…! Is that her fate? I'll take hew away! I won't let her meet the shitty priest! I'll do everything in my power to not let that happen!

That's what I resolved to myself.

"Hey." I said to her so her attention would focus to me. "Maybe it's better if we find 'that person' first?" I put on a weird smile as she looked at me confused. Kuh! Is it always this hard to convince a person? "I think he/she would be mad if you go there alone…"

"Hmmmm…" The sister thought for a few seconds before she agreed with me. "I think you're right!" She put on a cute smile as she held my hand. I-Is this for real?! My hand is being held by a beauty! My tears won't stop flowing!

"He's going to get angry at me if I go on alone."

D-Did I hear that right?! It's just my hearing, right?!

"U-Um… did I hear that right? He?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked innocently.

And just like that, my heart is crushed for the 51st time. Even though I didn't even confess my love, I got instantly rejected.

"Alright!" I said to her to cover up my broken heart. Well, it's not like she did it intentionally, she didn't know about it in the first place! Besides, I'm already used to be rejected by girls and other stuff. It's no biggie at all. "Shall we get going… uh….?"

It was then that I realized that I didn't know her name.

"Asia." She said as she held out her hand. "Asia Argento. Nice to meet you… um…"

I grinned as I held her hand and shook it. At least, we'll become friends. I can only imagine Matsuda and Motohama's reactions when I introduce Asia to them. Kukukuku… Wallow in your despair! Gyahahahaha!

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

"Issei-san. I'll be in your care."

After our introduction, we set off to find Asia's lost companion.

* * *

"Auuu…"

The sight in front of me is strange to say the least.

There's a cute sister in front of the register looking flustered and confused.

"W-What would you like to order?"

Even the cashier is confused in this situation!

During our search, we suddenly got hungry. Well, it is dinner time after all. So we got I treated Asia into dinner at a fast food restaurant in the corner.

It seems Asia never came in such a place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

J-Just how sheltered is she?! Is every nun like this?! How simple is her life before then?

So… I tried to offer my help, but she said that "she'll manage somehow", so I watched her this whole time…

But come to think of it, she can't speak Japanese that much.

Seeing her all flustered, I decided to help her.

"Sorry." I said while scratching my head. "She'll have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The cashier takes the order. Asia, meanwhile, looks ashamed.

"Auu… I can't even order a hamburger for myself…."

"W-Well… you just have to get used to the language first."

We sat on the opposite sides of the table as I encourage Asia who is feeling down.

As I settled down, I noticed that many boys in the place where looking at Asia, and honestly I can't blame them.

She's seriously cute! Any guy will definitely look at her if they saw her…

I then noticed that Asia is looking at me seriously and didn't start to eat.

I feel nervous all of sudden. What does she want me to do? Pray before meals? We only say 'Itadakimasu~' before and after meals! And besides, isn't praying dangerous to us devils?

Kuh… she's really boring into me.

I then got my burger, opened the wrapper, and began to eat. Asia then did the same as me.

Something began to click inside my head.

"Could it be…?"

Asia then became incredibly flustered.

"D-Don't take the wrong idea! It's not like I don't know how to eat it! I just want to know if your customs are the same as our countries! Y-Yeah, that's it!"

Asia points a finger at me as she blushed.

C-Cute! This nun is too cute! I thought Asia couldn't get any cuter, but to think she is a-

-!

She puts on a perfect serene smile as a hannya mask suddenly appears behind her and is emitting a strange, fearful aura! Kuh! What is this?! My whole body is trembling with terror!

"What are you saying, Issei-san? Why did you stop eating?"

The mask suddenly vanishes, giving me some sort of relief. I looked at her incredulously for a second, before resumed to eating my burger.

Is she not aware of it?! That t-thing almost gave me a heart attack!

"Issei-san?" Asia then looks at me like

I shook my head. For all I know, it could be a hallucination or something.

"Ah… it's nothing. Asia. I'm just worried because its night time and we can't seem to find your partner."

Asia suddenly looked a little bit sad.

"Maybe I'm not just cut out to be his partner after all… Even now, all I did to him is creating more problems… not only to him, but also to you."

I shook my head.

"I don't know what your partner thinks." I said to her clearly. "But to me, you were not a bother. I chose to help you. That's all that matters. And besides, friends help each other, aren't we?"

I smiled when I said that. That was what I was feeling that time. Asia will never become a bother to me. Not only because she is a beauty, but also because she is my friend, and friends help each other!

"W-were friends?"

"Yeah! So let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles widely as she tears up a little.

Seeing that reaction from hers, I couldn't help but frown a little. Looks like she only had a few friends from where she came from. And maybe, that partner of hers is one of those.

I resolved myself.

In order to not see Asia get sad again, we must find him. If I deemed it necessary, I could ask help from Buchou. But Buchou said that the people of the church are our enemies, right? But Asia is my friend. Maybe Buchou could give an exception?

But when I saw Asia eating heartily, I discarded that thought immediately. It's not good if Asia found out about my identity as a servant of Buchou. I should just help her as myself and not as a devil of the Gremory. I'm sure Buchou would understand, if she ever found out about it, that is.

After we finished eating, we then went out to find Asia's partner.

* * *

We walked all over the town in our search. We passed by the shopping district, the train stations, and the business sector. We couldn't find him at all. Maybe he's also looking for Asia? It could explain why we couldn't see him.

I looked at Asia who is walking beside me. Her face is full of determination, yet her body must be feeling weary right now. We went to walk around the town two times after all. And she's an ordinary human, she should be feeling the fatigue.

But this is the only place we haven't checked yet.

The district where Kuoh Academy is.

It could be a long shot, but could it be that Asia's partner know about us? That the base of Buchou's servants is in Kuoh Academy? Could it be that their mission here is to eliminate us...?

I then looked at Asia, who sat on the side of the street, resting for a bit.

Asia seemed to not know that I am a devil, and not even asking about anything particular about the town either.

Could it be just a ploy to be get close to me? Asia mentioned about going to that 'church' where the shitty priest is staying... could it be that they're allies?

…

Of course not! She didn't know where the church was in the first place! I'm sorry Asia, for even doubting you!

Suddenly, a wave of ominous aura passed me. I suddenly felt being pressured, as my body began to shake uncontrollably. I also felt fear as I began to sweat buckets.

This! I know this feeling! I have felt it many times!

Killing intent...! And it's coming from the school!

Could it be that someone is targeting Buchou?! Could it be Asia's partner?

It can't be?!

But... I can't write it out as a possibility either.

As a servant of Buchou, I should naturally, protect her.

But the enemy is potentially Asia's friend. I don't to hurt Asia either!

…

Could I even survive in the first place?! I could only bet on my right hand.

The strange power that helped me from that psycho priest. The power that could send things to a new world...

…

How did I know about that?

But now's not the time to think of that! I have to go to the school!

"Asia! Let's go!" I said to Asia as I held out my hand.

"Yes!"

She then held my hand as we ran towards the school.

When we arrived, I then saw a scene I wasn't expecting.

Everything... is too clean... with no signs of a scuffle happened.

The only one I could see is a bishounen is looking at the school buildings outside the gate. He had silver hair, and intense blue eyes. He looked like a foreigner.

He seemed to notice our presence as he looked at our direction. He then smiled as Asia came running towards him.

So, this is Asia's partner?! Dammit! It's a damn handsome! I could see Asia's adoring gaze towards this guy.

So, it's like that, huh. I knew this was coming... but dammit! I really thought I had a chance!

"I'm sorry for Asia bothering you." The bishounen said as he bowed his head. "And thanks, for taking care of her."

"It was no trouble." I said, while scratching my head in embarassment. "Besides, I helped her as her friend."

"Hooohh..." The bishonen said as he gazed at Asia, who seemed to blush.

"It's not like that at all!"

"I see. I see." The bishounen nodded as he then looked at the school once more, and at me. "It's a nice school."

"Um... well, sorta." How could he possibly know that when the school is closed?

…

...Could it be that he knows about Buchou and the devils?!

"I look forward to seeing you again." He smirked a little as he turned around like a badass and walked away.

Asia meanwhile, bowed before me. "Thank you for everything, Issei-san! I'm sure we'll meet again!"

"Asia, let's go!"

She then flabbergasted as she ran towards the guy. I watched them walk until they were out of my sight.

I then looked at the school. There were no signs of battle here. So, what's up about that killing intent earlier?

…

There's no use thinking about it! If we met again, I'll ask them about it.

I then head towards the Occult Research Club room. I still need to have my first contract, after all, and make my first step towards to become Harem King!

* * *

"What happened earlier, I'm sure Issei-san felt your killing intent back there."

"So he's strong enough to feel that? And Issei-san? You're awfully chummy about him."

"It's not like that at all! Besides, he helped me when you got lost."

"May I need to remind you that it's YOU, who got lost, and not me?"

"Auuuuu..."

"Did you even notice that he's a devil?"

"...Eh? He's a devil?!"

"Not all devils are all like the other ones you have met, Asia. You should know."

"I'm sorry."

"But I couldn't feel anything special about him. He's got no special powers, nor a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear users usually have a distinct aura of the type of gear they're using. And this Issei-san of yours have got nothing."

"...It could be the same case like Cao Cao-san."

"..."

"What are you going to do, Vali-san?"

"We'll stick to the mission Azazel gave us. I want to know why Kokabiel's exorcists are here and not the ones Baraqiel has. I think something is happening to this town, and Kokabiel's a major player in it."

"...But only two of us? Why couldn't we get Bikou-san or Kuroka-san to join us?"

"Bikou and Kuroka here would be a waste of resources, and besides...your Twilight Healing and my Divine Dividing is enough. If they did something against the protocols of Azazel... we're going to crush them and make Kokabiel explain. That's all there is to it."


End file.
